


Blood, Sweat and Australium. (BLU Sniper x RED Reader)

by WerzieErzie



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerzieErzie/pseuds/WerzieErzie
Summary: People do terrible things when their hearts are fueled by greed. (Y/n) knew this better than anyone, but a chance to flee was given to her. A little pocket of New Mexico all to herself. Well- almost. Everything is looking up for the young mercenary... I hope things remain that way.
Relationships: BLU Sniper/You, Sniper (Team Fortress 2) & You, Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/Original Female Character(s), Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Sniper/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Meet Restock

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! My first fanfic- in years! In the tf2 fandom no less. I was super inspired by a lot of 10th merc fanfics on this website- like Jack of all Trades and Double Backer BLUs. I wanna explore the world of Team Fortress 2 with this fanfic, with concepts like Australium and The Administrator. Which honestly isn't done enough in my opinion. I will also include a HELL of a lot of action and drama, since I think that also isn't done enough in xreaders. Also yes this story is a Sniper x reader, but if you like 10th merc stories and the tf2 comics, I'd give this one a glance! So anyways- enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Psst- I was think this ambient music is nice and works as good background noise for the tone of this chapter, feel free to listen to it as you read https://youtu.be/wELOA2U7FPQ )

You sigh and run your hand through your hair again. Gazing in the mirror always made you uncomfortable. You'd shift around in your shoes, tug awkwardly at your collar, and try to fasten your clothes just right before giving up and leaving. Today you had to look nice and that certainly didn't help the feeling. Your attempt at a business casual look was mediocre at best, and the instructions given to you by your soon to be boss had also been pretty piss poor. "Wear either red or no color." That's all she gave you for dresscode. On your first damn day...

"Goddammit..." You muttered to yourself, opting to step away from the mirror before you ruined your outfit further. Looking around your dorm you couldn't help but feel a sharp excitement and anxiety. Everything either in a suitcase or marked with "storage"; It really hit home that you were doing this. _You were actually doing this_. Uprooting from college and moving to bumfuck New Mexico to work for some.. Demolition company? Something like that. You still remember how the woman phrased it when she was pitching the job to you- it sent shivers up your spine.

"You understand the stacks here, Ms. (L/n). You're ambitious, talented, driven... _But all that is gone_. Your career and your life are simply over." She paused. "But I can fix it. Mann Co. can erase your record. You'll start fresh. We can use your skills. You'll have free housing and supplies for the duration of your 5 year contract. With the pay you'll be given, you could fund your dreams and buy a summer house in Switzerland with little difficulty. _Think_ (F/n), you've wanted this all your life. Sign."

You shook your head, almost trying to rattle the terrifying words from your brain. This is your new life- no regrets now. You perked your head up and glanced at your wall clock- 8:47am. 13 minutes before your pick up time. You smile and pull your two suitcases toward the door of your room, before briefly patting your pockets. Wallet, keys, chapstick... Perfect! You exhaled and sat down on the steps down to the door of your room- now just the waiting game.

After what seemed like forever- you hear a car horn from outside your door. Ignoring the fact it scared you half way out of your skin, you quickly gathered all your things and rushed out of your dorm. A small black beetle is waiting for you, with one stoic man in a black tux in the drivers seat. He is roughly middle aged and has no real unique features, though he is polite. Taking your suitcase from you and placing it in the trunk whilst escorting you to the car. You lightly take your seat, and are alarmingly relieved when the man makes no effort at conversation. So for the duration of the ride you look quietly out your window, thoughts still bubbling up in your head.

What's the job going to entail? Will you be working alone? What's the housing going to be like?

Your questions, though valid- remained only in your head as your arrived in the airport. With a gentle rock, the car came to a stop and you exited the vehicle. After you grabbed your suitcase, the man only muttered "There's a cafe near terminal C. Ms. Pauling wishes to meet you there." You quietly nodded, thanked him, and left.

After fumbling around in the airport for about 15 minutes, mumbling 'I'm sorrys' and 'Excuse mes" to almost every passer by, you found a small coffee shop nestled in the corner of the third terminal. Sat there was the same woman in bright purple you had spoken with a week ago. Ms. Pauling.

She looked- well to put it nicely _stressed_. Her book bag looked like it was going to explode with papers, and her frizzy hair and defeated demeanor only added to her air of distress. 

"Ugh... Boss?" She jumped in her seat before giving you a shaky sigh and readjusting her glasses. "Ms. (L/n)! Ugh- good to see you on time." She collected herself. "I'm assuming you're packed and ready to go- so I'll just cut to the chase. We'd usually inform you more about your practical duties during the interview, but since you were under such unique circumstances we thought it best not to. So I'll just tell you now." Ms. Pauling cleared her throat, seeming more at ease when discussing work. _Oh here we go-_

"Everyday you will have an objective out in the field. Capturing a point, pushing a payload, stealing briefcases... Amongst other jobs. You will also be competing with the BLU team in combat whilst trying to accomplish these tasks- don't worry you won't die. Well not permanently at least..." She cleared her throat. " You'll also be working along side 9 other mercenaries." Ms. Pauling pushed a file toward you, crudely marked with 'Red Team'. "Whilst on the topic of the rest of the team- just so you know... You'll be going by your designation rather than your name while working here." She explained. "Everyone goes by their title, like Spy, Medic, Engineer etc. You'll be expected to do the same." You gave her a strange look, many of the things she said were _ridiculous_ to say the least, but you decided to gather all the information you could before questioning her.

"What's my designation?" 

"Restock." She said plainly, with a little excitement. "Mainly you will be restocking your teammates with ammo, medkits, explosives, etc during battle. Because of your enhancements we thought a mobile class would suit you well. You will also be working closely with Engineer to tweak and experiment with the enhancements you've already implemented into your lower legs." She continued.

"That is also something I wanted to discuss with you. The enhancements you installed in your legs are of certain interest to our company because of the fuel you chose- _Australium._ Though you only used it to strengthen your legs and make you run and jump better, the Administrator is still very interested, and will be providing you a little Australium when you need it. Don't worry- we source from places that don't have strings attached. You don't have to be concerned about using the Australium we provide you. Use it both fuel to your current cybernetic enchantments and for your future experimentation. I don't have to explain the value of this metal and the responsiblity you've been given, but I hope you understand the importance of this task." Ms. Pauling sounded unusually grave. The administrator? Was that the big boss? If she was messing around with Australium she had to be bad news... Or at the very least in contact with some bad people. You knew that for _damn_ sure.

"Of course- don't worry. But my daily tasks are what concern me here." You emphasized this by cocking your brow. "I mean- payloads? Briefcases? Points to capture?? This is practically war!" You expressed- sounding almost desperate for a response. Ms. Pauling only sighed, but she couldn't be surprised you were at least a little... ugh- curious.

"I know- it's a strange job to be sure. It's a battle that's been between the higher ups for God know how long. Look- you won't die or be permanently injured. That is a company promise. All you have to do is win- okay? Your teammates will help you with the more odd pace of battle. You're smart (F/n), I wouldn't have taken you on if I didn't believe in you." Ms. Pauling flashed you a knowing smile.

"But you should learn how to use a gun. Your teammates can help you with that. You're not an offensive class, but you should be able to defend yourself if need be." Ms. Pauling mentioned, with a sense of urgency. What?? Guns?? Didn't she just say no one would die-

"Oh look at the time! We need to board our flight. You should take a peek at the folder while we're in the air. You'll be meeting the mercs this afternoon after all." Ms. Pauling was up with a skkkt of her chair. You smiled faintly, picking up your luggage and the folder before following the woman to the boarding area.

"Hm." You mumbled softly to yourself with slight intrigue. You had settled comfortably into your seat, in front of Ms. Pauling. You were glad she had a private cabin- not only were you offered privacy but also an opportunity to discuss your new job further. You cracked your neck and sighed, examining the folder you held lazily in your hands. You cracked it open and cocked a brow- all you had on the mercs was a title, picture and job description. You glanced up at Ms. Pauling curiously. 

"Ugh Ms. P?" You spoke in a slightly high pitch. The woman perked her head. Her eyes met yours intently, slightly muddled by her glasses. "Is this all the info we have on the mercs?" You questioned, she shrugged.

"That's all the basic information you'll need for battle. I can sum them up as people if you'd like." She offered with a nonchalant air. You nodded and she continued. "Well firstly you have Scout. He's from Boston- what more can I say? He'll be very... forward in nature, so be prepared." You snickered at her grimace. "Next we have Soldier. Icon of American pride. That's it." You giggled. "Then we have Spy. He's French, probably a womanizer, and very secretive. Shocking stuff I know." You glanced down at the distasteful look he wore in his photo. Yeah sounds about right. "Then we have Engineer; Honest hard working Texan." No snark, but the description was still appreciated. "Then we have Medic, probably insane but good at his job. The German accent makes you feel like you're in good hands." Wuh oh. "Next is Pyro. We don't exactly know what they are but they enjoy their job and do it well enough so we keep them around." Your face twists into a look of confusion, which goes ignored. "Next Sniper. He's the Aussie who likes being alone. You won't see much of him." You shrug, fair enough I guess. "Next Demo, or Demolition Man. He drinks, blows things up, and he's Scottish." That's a new one. "Lastly Heavy. Big, Russian, strong. That's pretty much it." You crack a small thoughtful smile. You think for a minute before asking.

"Wait- they're all men??" You expressed a slightly surprised tone. "Yes well- usually the Administrator prefers a group of entirely one sex to avoid unnecessary attachment between teammates. But in your case, your certain skillset only comes around every once in a while, so we decided to pick you up for that." Ms. Pauling said thoughtfully. You couldn't help but smile.

"So if we're speaking _technically_ here- there are no rules against workplace romance. Though I personally wouldn't recommend it." Your heart sank a bit. What would happen if you-

"I mean the mercs range from emotionally unavailable to flat-out insane so I don't think any of them are very safe bets. Plus I'm 90% sure at least 4 of them couldn't pass a basic literacy test." Ms. Pauling cringed. Clearly their intellectual skill didn't get some of them on the team. You chuckled and relaxed back into your chair. With still a couple of hours left to go on the flight, you just let your mind drift as you listened to the scribble of Ms. Pauling's pen. That woman never stops, does she?

"Mhhmmm...." You groaned as reality fades back into your senses. You felt another soft nudge. "Cmon Restock, we're here." You groaned and straightened your back with a light crack.

"Ah damn I forgot that's my name now..." You mumble as you tussle your hair out of your face and wipe away drool, earning a chuckle from Ms. Pauling.

"Better get used to it. Two of your new teammates will be picking us up." Ms. Pauling said teasingly as you stretched out your legs. You yawn and lazily drag your luggage out of its compartment with a soft thud. 

"Two whole teammates? How gracious." You grumble as Ms. Pauling giggles. "Don't worry; They're always like this." She remarked, earning a chuckle or two from you. Ms. Pauling guides you out of the airport, and you're barely awake as you step outside and get blinded by the New Mexico sun. You shield your eyes and squint violently.

"Ey I didn't wanna be here! I was gonna win that game of mini foosball against Heavy!!" You heard someone pouting. "I don't wanna meet the new guy! He's probably super lame- I only came here because you said Ms. Pauling was gonna be here!" You peek your eyes open to see a janky van rolling towards you. The complaining was also getting louder- oh good grief-

"Ayy! Ms. Pauling! What a surprise! What brings you here to Teufort? You wanted to see me? Ahhh I missed ya too!" Scout slides out of the van and hooks his arm around Ms. Pauling. "Who's Toots over there? Friend of yours? Well she is pretty Ms. Pauling but not _HALF_ as pretty as-" Ms. P cut him off.

" _This,_ is our newest mercenary. Her name's Restock." Ms. Pauling said with an exasperated sigh. Scout just burst out laughing. "Dis? Dis lil- dis little _girl?_ Ya gotta be kiddin' me Ms. Pauling!" After a moment of silence passed Scout got the hint and calmed down a bit. "Alright alright- _jeez._ ['s a frickin' joke].... 's nice to meet cha Restock I'm Scout." He sounded like a pouty dog. You giggled and gave him a small wave. "Restock." You said casually.

You turned your attention to the driver. He looked much older than Scout, with a 5 o'clock shadow, neon aviators and a slouch hat. _He was wearing a fucking slouch hat._ He scanned you up and down behind his shades, before nodding and extending his hand. "Sniper. 's good to meet cha Shelia." You smile, taking his hand and giving him a nice firm handshake. _Oh Australian. That's why slouch hat._

Ms. Pauling cleared her throat. "Well with introductions out of the way we should get going. I'll be staying until dinner to help Restock settle in." You smiled at her before jumping in the van and squishing into a seat. It was tight but everyone fit, and we were on our way. You smile politely as Scout told his crazy stories. Trying to flex the whole time you note, which was pretty comical. You sigh and peek out the window, watching the wasteland go by you felt secure. This was it. This is where you were supposed to be. You smile to yourself, feeling a tingling excitement in your chest as the van bumped along the road. _This is right..._


	2. Meet the Team, Restock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof- lengthy first chapter. This'll probably be the last setup chapter before things start getting interesting. ;)

With a bumpy stop of the van, you were suddenly jerked from your thoughts and back into reality. You blink a few times and refocus on your surroundings. You take a peek outside the smudged windshield of the van. You had pulled up beside a bleak concrete building with a small bomb icon on one of its walls. "Reliable Excavation Demolition... RED." You mumbled under your breath. Welp looks like you're here. 

Scout had long since hopped out of the van and towards the stiff metal doors on the side of the building, holding them open expectantly for a certain Ms. Pauling. You stifled a giggle at his struggle, watching as he intently flexed his muscles while still trying to look cool. 

You chuckle and hop out of the rickety old van, with a soft crunch of your shoes on the dry terrain. You pull your hands up above your head, stretching out your spine as you feel the cool dry air around you. Twilight was already breaking. The sun was tinting the warm distant hills of sand a lovely pinkish color, as the sky descended into a muted lavender. You sigh, rocking slightly on the balls of your feet. A small thud steals your attention back to the van- you turn to see Sniper unloading your suitcases. Pulling the smaller case underneath his arm while setting up the other to be dragged. You rush over to him.

"Oh- you don't have to get my things for me." You expressed in an appreciative tone. 

"'s no problem really, just bein' polite." The man said plainly, shrugging his shoulders while taking hold of the suitcase's handle. You thanked him, and followed as he entered the small base. You caught the attention of Ms. Pauling as you entered and she rushed over to you. 

"Alright Restock- here's the deal. We'll get you set up in your room first and then we'll introduce you to all the other mercs. They're all in the common room at the moment waiting for dinner." Ms. Pauling explained, striding over to a door that led to a long hallway lined with rooms. You quickly stumbled to follow her, glancing back. Sniper was still carrying your stuff following behind. How sweet. 

The young woman stopped at a door with a small digital lock on it. She tapped in a code and pushed into the metallic door. "This'll be your room!" Ms. Pauling made a grand gesture with her arms. "The passcode for the door is your birth year, and you'll be using the faculty bathroom at the end of the hall to the left rather than the common one." She continued. You noticed Sniper lightly put down your luggage near the door before straightening his posture to leave. You mouthed him a small 'thank you' and he tipped his hat.

"You can do the majority of your unpacking after dinner, in the meantime you should change into your new uniform. There are a few in the closet waiting." She smiled and you thanked her before she left the room. You sighed a breath of relief, happy just to be done with all the traveling. You cracked your knuckles and examined the room; It wasn't much to look at but it was livable to be sure. There was a small bed in the right corner of the room, and a closet in the far left. Right next to the closet was a small writing desk and matching chair. There was also a small full body mirror hung on the wall next to the door. Quaint.

You turned your attention back to the closet as you went over to open it. Inside you found a few muted red button up shirts with dull yellow patches sewn on both shoulders. The patch had an embroidered wing emblem with a medical cross in the center of it. Fitting. You also found a few pairs of baggy black cargo pants with a lot of pockets, some sturdy looking military boots, a few white tank tops, and a large messenger bag with the same patch as before sewn on it. There were also a few pairs of wing hair clips to fasten behind your ears. "Adorable." You state blatantly. The outfit was surprising cute- or at least better than you were expecting. 

You quickly changed your clothes, being a bit surprised at how well they fit. The cargo pants were pretty loose but waist fit well, the boots fit fine, and you had tied the button up around your waist instead of buttoning it up. You of course worn a white tank top underneath to keep yourself covered. You also tied your hair up and fastened a pair of the wing clips to either side of your head as a final touch. You glanced at yourself in the mirror beside the door, exhaled and gave yourself a cheesy smile and thumbs up. A little 'You got this" before you met your new coworkers. 

You left your room with a small click and made your way down the hallway. The steady thuds of your new boots throwing you off a little, but also making you feel a bit more powerful. You tighten your ponytail and quietly push through the modest door marked 'common room' with a faint smile. Go time.

Looking around the room you see a number of things; An empty door frame leading to a kitchenette in the left corner of the room, a worn round table closer to you also on the left of the room, and a homey tv setup on the right. As well as nearly a dozen faces with expressions ranging from disinterest to mild surprise. You clear your throat, while also choking down a nervous cry.

"H-heyo! I'm Restock! I'm the new mercenary." You gently waved your hand, putting forth a quaint smile. Many of the mercs just stared at you- before one merciful soul helped break the moment of deathly silence. 

"Nice to meet cha, doll. I'm Engineer." You felt your shoulders drop and your heart calm a little as the kind southern man got up from the table and offered you a hand. "I heard you were in engineerin' school- I bet we'll get along just fine." You nodded and flashed him a thankful smile while you shook his hand. " 'pologize for the team. We haven't had a new member in well- a damn long time." Engie explained, before another voice popped up from across the room, scaring you half to death.

"I am Heavy. Am glad to have you join team, Restock. I help if any little man gives trouble." You give the large man a relieved smile and a friendly wave. His booming voice and stern accent had scared you shitless, but his words were kind. Next to Heavy on the couch was a man donned in mostly white, fiercely scribbling on a clipboard. The man peaked up at you, and now noticing you look at him, his face twisted into a grin which sent shivers down your spine. 

"Ah Fräulein! How rude of me. I am ze Medic! It is great to finally meet you!" The man shot up with scary enthusiasm, quickly grabbing your hand and shaking it. You gave him an uncomfortable but polite expression as he continued. "I vill need to perform a basic physical as vell as some standard procedures to get you in fighting condition before battle tomorrow. So please be in ze medbay soon after dinner- ja?" He gave you terrifyingly excited expression. "Ugh- alrighty. Thanks doc." You emitted a hollow chuckle.

"Hmm... Who else do we have..." You turned your attention back to the contemplative man next to you. "Ah before ye ask-" Engineer gestured to someone in the corner of the room who seemed occupied with a lighter. "That's Pyro. We don't know much bout 'em, just leave 'em alone for the most part and you should be fine." The mercenary wore a full fire retardant suit and a gas mask to boot. Scary.

You watched the thoughtful man scan the room before his eyes landed on the wooden table he had perviously been sitting at. He sighed and walked over to it, which led your eyes to notice the man passed out cold on the table. You couldn't help but chuckle. Poor bastard.

"Hey- hey Demo! We got company!" He firmly shook the man before muttering a few curses under his breath and turning back to you."Sorry- musta forgotten you were comin' today." You responded with an empty giggle.

"No worries. But we should probably drop him off at the medbay or something." You suggest, resting your gaze on the poor man. "Nah no need. Trust me he'll be up by dinner, this ain't his first rodeo." The Texan cracked a grin and sat himself next to the man once again.

"MEN! WE ARE UNDER RED ALERT! THE VAN HAS MADE IT BACK AND IT IS EMPTY! I REPEAT IT IS EMPTY! THE NEW RECRUIT MUST HAV-" An angry man burst through the door- shouting at the top of his lungs with a large helmet swinging violently on his head. 

"Cease red alert Soldier- we've got our new recruit right here." Engineer lazily motioned to you, still standing next to the table in a bit of shock. Soldier snapped his gaze toward you and marched over, slamming his hands on the table.

"HOW DID YOU SNEAK IN, PRIVATE?! I had an UNPASSABLE line trenches dug along the road- ooo you must be good at evading trenches... I HATE MEN WHO EVADE TRENCHES! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CHARGE RIGHT AT THEM, SCREAMING AT THE SKY LOUDER THAN A BALD EAGLE! LIKE A TRUE AMERICAN!!" He punctuated his last statement by slamming his foot up on the table and saluting. You were a little taken back, and even more a little lost for words. 

"Easy now Soldier- she probably just didn't want to disturb your perfectly made trenches." Engineer offered, surprisingly calm. "Her name's Restock and she's probably just tryin' to be considerate is all. 's her first day after all." You turned toward Engie with a face full of utter confusion, which seemed to go ignored. The helmeted man swung his attention back at you, and gripped his chin in thought comically.

"Hmmm... In that case I should build MORE TRENCHES! IF OUR ENEMIES SEE OUR PERFECTLY MADE TRENCHES LINING THE BASE THEY WILL WET THEY BLUE TROUSERS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SERVICE CADET!" Soldier promptly turned on his heels and marched back to where he came from. You shot Engie another concerned look, about to verbalize your confusion before he cut you off.  
  


"'s always like that. Ya get used to it." He sighed and scratched his nose. "I'm assuming you've already met Sniper 'n Scout, right?" You gave him a quiet nod. "Well, lemme think here..." He leans back in his chair, scratching his stubble.

"You forgot about me, cowboy? I'm hurt." You snapped your head around to see a very tall and lanky man behind you. He was _extremely_ overdressed, and stunk of cigarette smoke and fancy cologne. Judging by the mask, French accent and sneaky behavior, you already knew who this was without even meeting him.

"Ah there 'e is, right on cue." Engie sighed, leaning forward to grab a beer from the table. The frenchman grunted, turning back to you.

"I am ze Spy, charmed I'm sure." He crooned, taking one of your hands and kissing it. You sighed; You were a bit flustered but you had too much pride to be swooned by this 'womanizer' as Ms. Pauling called him. "Something like that." You took your hand back and met his gaze. His expression was very unreadable, though you felt a smugness emanate off of him. Stronger than his pretentious cologne,

"Well let me formally welcome you to ze team." He almost seemed to smile; Instead taking a small metal cigarette container from his suit and removing a smoke from it. He held it between his lips as he continued. "A little bird told me a lot of interesting things about you; I look forward to seeing your work." He almost seemed genuine as he lit his cigarette. You grinned. "Well don't get too excited. Ms. Pauling was really vague about how battle's gonna go so I'm not sure how I'll do." You smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of your neck, Spy raised a brow.

"Well I know I have to deliver supplies to people, and that we usually have a weird objective. Like stealing a briefcase or pushing a payload or whatever- but she also said a lot of things that didn't make _any_ sense." You expressed in a slightly frustrated tone. "Like she said I wasn't gonna get permanently injured or die- but she also said I should learn how to use a gun to defend myself. How does that make any sense?!" You looked up at Spy with a helpless look in your eyes. He only looked away and took a puff of his cigarette. 

"Medic can help explain that." He said coldly. "But she's right. You should learn how to use a firearm. Do you even know ze basics?" He punctuated his question with a light tap of his cigarette and an expectant look. You shrugged shamefully. "I mean- I was an engineering student who experimented in chemistry. I never really needed to." You admitted, cringing as you saw the slight look of disappointment in Spy's eyes. "Hm. Guess the Administrator really does value the knowledge you possess..." He mumbled thoughtfully. 

"Hey guys- dinner's almost ready. Since Sniper's cooking that means Engie's on dish duty." Ms. Pauling popped her head out of the kitchenette, gripping the doorframe as she addressed the mercs.

"Aye aye, captain." Engineer gives a half assed salute and takes another swing of his beer. You smile and look back at Ms. Pauling.

"Ah Restock! The uniform looks great on you. You meet all the guys?" You grin and nod. "Perfect! Well I'll probably be off then, gotta get back to work. The paperwork for getting you on this team isn't easy." She grins, a slightly pained expression before making her way past you and out of the room. 

You sighed and sat down at the table next to Engie. He offered you a beer but you politely declined, taking a breath in and relaxing in your chair. This is nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry more lengthy-ness. It'll get good I promise- I just need to setup a lotta stuff n foreshadowing n context and what not- thanks for sticking with it! 
> 
> (Also this is the last no romance chapter ;))


	3. Cross Faction Fraternization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to come out ":D. If I'm being honest, I was hammering out the details of later chapters and making sure everything was set to go for the rest of the story. It actually was a lot of stuff for wayyy after this chapter, so I was just stressing myself out I guess. I also played the Titanfall 2 campaign three times, once on regular, once on hard, and once on master. Great game. So yeah sorry again- enjoy!

"Mmhmm..." You grumbled as you shift around in your bed. The slick ruffles of the sheets filling your ears as you ride the dazed and cozy feeling of waking up. You took a peek over to the small window next to your bed and yawn. Judging by the light it was early, _too early._ You slide your torso off the bed to check the small digital alarm clock on the floor next to you. 5:46am. You curse under your breath and slip your feet into the small slippers waiting at the foot of your bed. You grumble and shimmy your warm sheets off of your body before standing up. You can't remember what time you needed to be ready by, but you remember it was early. So you trudged over to your desk to examine the notes you made the night before during your stay with the doc. You drop your heavy body into the wooden chair by the desk and examine your chicken scratch. Your eyes widen as your memories are jogged back. 

_"Ah yes, you are in good_ _physical condition Fräulein! Perfect for our next procedure." "Oh, vat am I performing? Ze heart buffer surgery of course! Did Ms. Pauling not tell you?? It'll allow you to use über charge and respawn. Veery important stuff mein Freund." "Vat? [My god they are making me explain...] Vell, basically..."_

You blink a few time and stare blankly at the paper in front of you. You remember him explaining how you will "come back to life" if you died during a mission. It didn't matter if all that was left of you was a vicious puddle, you would just pop back into the spawn room after a few seconds. He also explained some other insane things like teleporting and being bulletproof as you laid down on a metal table. That's about where your memory gets foggy.

Wait- _the heart buffer surgery???_

You frantically look down and drum your hands on your chest, but only a faint line made it's way from your clavicle to above your hips. How??

You feel woozy and slump over in your chair, resting your head in your hands. This all felt surreal, but you were in this nightmare for the next 5 years at least. You sigh and peek over at your notes again, noticing some red markings on the bottom in fountain pen. 

"Guten Morgon Restock! The heart buffer surgery was a success, so you are in the clear to work today! Make sure to be up by 6am, and be dressed and ready for breakfast by 6:30. Good luck in battle today!" 

You smile, he had also drawn a little medic giving you a thumbs up after his message. You fold the piece of paper and slide it into a drawer in your desk as you stand up. You decide to just roll with the punches and get through your first day before asking too many questions. You peek over at your little clock by your bed again, almost 6. You roll your neck and rub your trapezius, glancing over at your closet. 

"Better get dressed for the circus..." You groaned, running your fingers through your hair as you went to get changed.

"Alrighty, lookin good!" You laugh at yourself as you spin at your reflection, half joking to yourself. You make a silly face and tighten your ponytail, hyping yourself up. "Feel like I'm forgetting something...." You mumble to yourself, turning back towards your room. Your eyes fell on your suitcase; still filled with a few knickknacks you hadn't bothered to unpack after dinner the night before. "Oh!" You almost gasped as you jumped down and ripped open the zipper of the smallest compartment, digging around in the small space. 

"Here it is!" You exclaimed happily, pulling a small shiny tie clip from the suitcase. "Couldn't have forgotten this." You smile to yourself and clip it securely on your breast pocket. It had been your dad's old tie clip, and though your family was far from perfect, you thought it was a nice good luck charm. You also grabbed a small notebook and pencil that you stuffed into your messenger bag. Could never be too prepared.

"GET UP YOU FILTHY MAGGOTS!! IT'S TWO MINUTES PAST YOUR WAKE UP TIME! WHY, IF I WAS AS LAZY AS YOU DURING THE WAR, WE'D ALL BE COMMIES RIGHT NOW!!" You heard Soldier belt from the end of the hallway, you decided to hurry out of your room and into the restroom before he could make more of a scene.

The common room was unusually quiet as you softly pushed yourself past the door. You took a glance at the clock; You were 15mins early to breakfast so it made sense. You look around the desolate space. You notice Spy on the couch reading a newspaper in what looks to be French, while smoking a cigarette. He seems to have acknowledged your presence and chosen to continue his reading while the room was still quiet. You give him a gentle wave as he shifts his posture on the couch, giving you a small nod in response. 

You made your way past him into the kitchenette where the scent of fresh coffee washed over you. You see Sniper standing over the coffee pot, scratching his five o' clock shadow with the posture of a shrimp. You awkwardly stood behind him for a second before he spoke.

"Mornin'." He said in a blank and drowsy tone. "Like coffee?" 

"U-ugh, yeah. Enough." You chuckle, moving beside him at the counter. "Thanks." You lean on the counter while facing the man. Sniper didn't bother breaking his gaze from the pot. "No worries mate." 

You smile and relax your muscles a bit. You got the sense this is the kinda guy who's not afraid of a little silence, so you didn't bother him with any attempts at small talk. You instead reach up to grab one of the hanging mugs by the drying rack, you struggle a bit, but obtain a modest white mug. You place it down on the counter and continue to wait with the Aussie.

"Oh good lord, is that coffee?" A small set of heavy footsteps made its way into the kitchen, you look over and smile at the sleepy midget. "Just about." You hum as you hear the coffee pot click. Sniper reaches up and grabs a Texas mug from the hanging rank, pouring the steaming liquid into it before handing the mug to the Engineer. The Texan mumbles an excessive thank you to the tall man before practically chugging his drink. You smile, sensing these two have a routine. Sniper then grabs your mug and mutters, "Want it black?" You nod. "I'll need it for today." You grin as the Aussie fills your mug and slides it across the counter to you. "Thanks." He nods, filling his own '#1 Sniper' mug before leaving. 

As more mercs filed into the living room, your anxiety built as fast as the volume. You ended up just having some pleasant small talk with a few of the men, while also having a proper sober introduction with Demo. After a light breakfast, you heard a voice on the intercom announce that battle would begin in 10 minutes. You saw a few of the mercenaries sigh and slowly file out of the room. You glance around nervously before you felt a firm hand land on your shoulder making you yelp.

"Little Stock looks confused, Heavy will help." You look up at the large man standing behind you, feeling strangely relieved. He motions towards the door and begins to walk forward. "There is small room with locks we stay in before battle. I will show you." You stumble on your feet to follow the Russian, nervously clutching onto your messenger bag strap as you went. You felt a lump of anxiety get stuck in your throat as Heavy marched forward. "W-who are we fighting anyway...?" You shuddered, looking around nervously as you passed through corridors. "Ourselves. Everyday we fight ourselves in battle. But, they are blue." You cocked your head to the side. At first you thought he was being profound, but the 'in blue' part threw you off. Maybe a phrase used in Russian that didn't translate well? Hm.

You stumble to a halt as the man stops in front of a large pair of doors. You take a peek from behind him as he pushes past the massive entrance into a bleak locker room. "This is lock room. You should have cabinet with name." You smile up at him, nodding. "Alright- thank you!" You hum as you scan the room. People were scattered around, looking in lockers, chatting, fidgeting with weapons, and just generally hanging out. You spot a locker with a vibrant yellow sticky note stuck to it, with "Restock" scribbled on the note in messy cursive. You stride over the locker and open It curiously. You raise your brow. 

Inside there's a multitude of weapons; ranging from sub machine guns to basic hand guns. You're a bit intimidated, but choose to take a basic shotgun and handgun. You figure you can ask Engie how to fire these before battle starts. Your gaze is caught again by another sticky note on the inside of the door.

"Hey Restock! We had to borrow from a few of your fellow mercs to get you a full load out, but you should have some more advanced weapons in the coming months. For now these basics should do. Make sure to pick up your ear piece and fill your bag with supplies before you go- restocking is your job after all! Good luck! -Pauling"

You smile and look back at your locker, noticing a small ear piece with a mic connected taped to the back of the locker. You peel it off and put it on. Your eye is also caught by a strange small... Thermos? It was about the size of a thermos, but it had what looked to be snake tails engraved on either side, and it had a strange button in the middle of it. You also notice it is _heavy,_ easily a couple pounds as you pick it up. Curiously you press the small button, nearly shrieking as it expands into a long metal staff. Two intertwining snakes are engraved up the staff, and two sharp blades in the shape of wings pop out at the top, making this weapon a sort of battle axe. A weaponized Caduceus staff, to be precise.. "Hm, I'm noticing a theme." You mumble, brushing your wing hair clip with your fingers. 

_3... 2... 1..._

_Good luck, partner._

_._

_._

_._

_Restock- ze supplies!_

_._

_._

_._

_Need some sniper rounds!_

_._

_._

_._

_Mmmpph-_ _mumph!_

_._

_._

_._

_This is Hell._ You nearly sobbed into your hands. Your posture slouched as you uncomfortably shifted your pelvis on the stiff bench you practically collapsed on. You had won your first round by the skin of your teeth, and you had very much overestimated your adaptability. You nervously rub the center of your forehead, wincing slightly at the phantom pains. Sniper was the first to kill you. You'd barely realized you had run into his line of sight before it was over. You still remember that moment you saw him; Your heartbeat was deafening as you felt the pieces of your skull dislodge in your head. But his face... 

You can still clearly picture his expression in your mind, even though his face was muddled by his glasses and a fresh scar on his temple. Very focused, very cold, yet calm... Looked like he was doing a fuckin sudoku puzzle with his morning brew. You lean back against the wall thoughtful, before looking down at your tattered messenger back beside you. A sigh escapes your lips as you lazily toss open the limp cloth and retrieve your sketchbook. You let it fall open in your hands as you think for a moment. The silence of the room weighs heavy on the air, and it feels like the room is filled to the brim with emptiness. You shake your head, lightly taking a pencil and beginning to sketch. The satisfying sound of the brush of your graphite touch was soothing, and you felt a little better.

You draw a couple of rough portraits, immortalizing the last thing you saw before your first dip into the enteral abyss. You give yourself a sheepish grin as you examine your work, it was pretty damn good. Your face flushes as you realize round 2 will start soon, and that the other mercs will be filing back into the locker room shortly. Quickly, you take your drawing and stuff it into your breast pocket, securing it with your tie clip and shoving your sketchbook back into your bag. Your legs seem to move on their own as you scurry over to your locker and begin to stuff your bag with supplies.

.

.

.

"Aye, second round a little easier?" You crack a small smile as you shove your messenger bag and weapons back into your locker. "Sorta... Still tough to get used to the whole 'defying God' thing on my first day." You spin around to face your drunken comrade. "Ack, well. Don't worry, you'll forget about that soon enough." Demo shrugs. "It's also strange having to murder our comrades on the other team... I mean- they're the same people minus the blue." You mumble. "Trust me I know.." He trailed off. "But yee get used to it. The other team is pretty different strangely, probably just somethin' that happens over time." The man shakes his head. "If ya like, there's another round waiting in the back of the bread cabinet. Sure made things easier on my first day." You scoff playfully, and slug Demo on the arm, pushing him back a bit as he emits a hearty laugh. "God I need to work on getting in shape..." You sigh, half joking as you begin walking toward the door. "I was a 3rd year engineering major- if I ate two meals and feel asleep in my dorm it was a good day." You rub your temples as Demo chuckles, patting you on the back. "Don't worry too much lass, just give it some time." "Maybe I'll do some endurance stuff with Scout... I don't know, I nearly cracked my head open after a fall when getting some ammo for Sniper during that last push." You cringe. "Why'd we hire you again?" "Hey!!" 

.

.

.

You yawn and crash onto your soft bed, softly stretching your spine as a sleepy haze falls over you. You took a peak outside, the dulled lavender light falling over the hills softly illuminated your room. You groan and crumple into a little ball, feeling a suddenly warmth wash over your body. You shake your head, pulling your body back into a sitting position. "Better not sleep in my work clothes..." You grumble, untying your button up from your waist and dragging it off your shoulders, before lazily digging your hand in the breast pocket. "Hm...?" You look down at your shirt, feeling your heart stop as you see a small tear and a missing tie clip and drawing. "Shit-"

_Knock knock_

"Ay- Stock? Ms. P's on the phone, says she wants to chat." You jump up, throwing your shirt on your bed as you rush to the door and open it harshly. "Ugh- alright Enge thank you." You brush past Engineer to the end of the hallway, to a telephone on a small table. You quickly pick up the phone. 

"Ms. Pauling?" You ask, leaning your hand on the table. "Hey Restock! How was your first day?" Ms. Pauling greets in a friendly tone. "Good enough, I think I understand how everything works at least." "That's great. How are the boys treating you?" The woman asks, a bit of tension in her voice. "They're swell, we had an early dinner and they were very fun." You giggle. "Ah- by the way... I was ugh- wondering something..." Your voice trails off as you consider your next words. "What is it?" "Well as I was leaving the field today, I noticed a _lot_ of unused supplies just _lying_ around, and I was wondering if anyone collected it." You smile deviously. "Well, usually the guys just leave it out on the field, but if you wanted to collect it I don't think that would be too far out of your job description..." Ms. Pauling said thoughtfully. You swallowed your breath. "You can go collect it if you want, the field should be empty at this hour anyway. Just be quick." You let out a silent breath. "Thanks Ms. P!" You gleam. "No problem! I'll be checking in again by the end of the week, so keep up the good work, Restock!" She cheered as she hung up the phone. You grin, hanging up the phone and dashing back to your room.

"Alright let me see..." You narrow your gaze and scan the empty battlefield. The air was still, only the crunching of your boots echoed in your ears as you retraced your steps. The sun was preparing to set, and the light washed a rosy pink over the hills and sky. The light was also reflected by a few feathery clouds that floated softly above the sun. "Where.." You mumble, watching the ground pass by beneath you. Suddenly the memory of your incident at the sniper's nest flashed in your mind. You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose, straightening your path to the sniper's perch near the enemy base. 

After a ~15 minute walk you made it to the sniper's perch. As you catch your breath, you look around the small space. You tilt your head to the side in confusion, as you see your drawing loosely nailed to wall with your clip attached to the top of the paper. You take the clip and examine it, checking for scratches and dirt, whilst wondering how on earth it got there.

_**Ch ch** _

"Very bold of you to be this far into enemy grounds when respawn's off, Shelia." Your breath hitches as you spin around to see Blu Sniper pointing his rifle at you. You put your hands above your head instinctively. "Hey- wait! I was just looking for something! Cool it-" You stumble with your words as you stare up at the tall man. His eyes dart from yours for a second. "Well ya got yer clip, didn't cha?" He raised his brow, lowering his scope slightly. You stare at the man blankly, your throat drying up. The man gave you a second before he chuckled. "Ya can put yer hands down ya dag- I'm not gonna shoot you." Sniper lowers his gun down to his side, grinning at you jokingly. You give him a nervous smile, fumbling to return your clip to your pocket. "Wait- why are _you_ out here?? I was told the battle grounds were empty during afternoon hours." You shot him a curious look. He shrugged. "It's too loud with the team, plus an excuse for them to drink isn't helpin'." Sniper sighs, shifting his focus to the setting sun. "Besides, view's too good to be wasting." You shift your gaze to the vibrant sky to the west. The colors were memorizing, fading from sunflower yellow, to a soft peachy tone, to a darker lavender. You smile softly. 

"Why are _you_ out here? I mean- sneaking to the enemy's side of the battle ground just for a _clip?_ Is made of unicorn bones er somethin?" Sniper tilted his had and shifted his gaze to you. You chuckle. "No- just sentimental value. It was my dad's at one point, and even though he's a bit of a jackass, it's a good reminder of home. It also just makes a nice good luck charm." You grin, rubbing the small metal clip absentmindedly. "A good luck charm, eh? I had me one of them." Sniper remarked, scratching his stubble. He sat down, facing the sunset as he continued. "A lucky rabbit's foot." He recollected. "Well what happened to it?" You crack a smile and sit down next to the Aussie, peering at him expectantly. He glanced at you for a moment, seeming to gather his next words before he looked away sheepishly. "Got caught up in the spokes of me bike when I was riding', I crashed and broke my face somewhere in the bush. Ground was so hot I swear I could smell my own face meat cookin'." He cringed, rubbing his cheek.

You stare at him blankly for a moment before bursting out laughing. You lean forward and cover your grin, over taken by fits of laughter. "It's not _that_ funny, Shelia." Sniper uttered bashfully, a small look of pride in his eyes. "Ah, you're right. Guess the day's stress is getting to me." You grin, running your hand through your hair as you turn to the man. "I'm Restock by the way. Well, I know you _know_ the Blu me but... Why not have a proper introduction? It's good to meet you." You extend your hand to the man. Sniper looked at you for a moment with an unreadable expression, before taking your hand and shaking it firmly. "I'm Sniper, and the pleasure is mine." He held his eye contact with you for a second, a dim smile on his face. 

You felt your heart drop as you realized what you were doing. You quickly took your hand back and stood up, moving your eyes to the floor. "A-ah, I should be getting back.. I was only supposed to be out for a short bit." You mumbled, feeling an embarrassed heat rise to your face. You heard the man stand up as you turned to leave. "Mm. Seeya later then, mate." You nod rapidly and stumble your way towards your base. You pinch your nose in frustration.

"Argh you idiot! You didn't even ask about the drawing, or how he knew the clip was yours." You grumble. "Plus you already broke a major rule on your _first day..._ Fuck." You laugh cynically at yourself. "Wait- did he say 'seeya later'??" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant for this to come out on Valentine's Day but shenanigans happened so it's a bit late. Thanks for reading though! The next chapter shouldn't take as long, so stay tuned!


End file.
